


I and love and you

by SinSmith



Series: flesh of the servant [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Remus Lupin, Bottom Sirius Black, But also Peter feelings, Canonically Fat character, Choking, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, Fat Character, Foreshadowing, Good Peter Pettigrew, I'm going to die mad that there aren't labels for Peter I swear to god, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Multi, Peter Pettigrew-centric, Peter is fat and Sirius and Remus are both into it, Peter is important, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Poor Life Choices, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Switch Peter Pettigrew, They aren't getting married but it starts at a wedding, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Remus Lupin, Weddings, established wolfstar, failed polyamory, kind of, sex and feelings, sex potion, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinSmith/pseuds/SinSmith
Summary: After Lily and James' wedding, Remus and Sirius realize Peter has been left lonely and hurting.They try to remedy that by inviting him back to theirs for drinks and a threesome to prove how much they care.It goes about as well as you'd expect.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin/Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black & Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black/Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Peter Pettigrew
Series: flesh of the servant [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958134
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Peter Pettigrew Smutfest





	I and love and you

**Author's Note:**

> This fic ships Remus/Sirius but also Remus/Sirius/Peter as a triad and implies they've all slept together before. Peter is a beloved and complicated friend and featured heavily in the fic. They're maybe in love. Who knows.

The wedding had been beautiful.

Lily had been radiant, like a bride was supposed to be. James had been handsome, he’d even forgone his terrible glasses and combed his hair. They’d smiled at each other and been just perfectly in love, even though the venue was smaller than the Potters had wanted- war had that effect on things. It was dangerous for too many members of the Order to be together at once, so a lot of them had come in shifts.

Everyone had dressed up, brought what gifts they could, and just been so glad for a break from- from all of it. Molly Weasley had worn a dress nobody had seen since their sixth year Yule ball, her small flock of children in tow. Frank and Alice had brought a gorgeous cake. Even Mad-Eye Moody had polished his titular eye for the occasion.

And everyone just laughed when James announced he had ‘not one, not two, but THREE best men’ and that he was the ‘luckiest bloke in England’. They’d all looked appropriately sheepish, in their casual robes and matching vests. Sirius had pulled a face, and Peter had grinned, and that was that. Mostly, being Best Men had just meant not having to be on guard duty for one evening; and for making sure James arrived on time.

“After that,” Remus had laughed, “He’s Evans’ problem.”

“Not Evans anymore. Potter.” Peter corrected, trying not to seem sullen.

“Right. Potter. How will we tell the two of them apart?”

“Well, see, Moony, one of ‘em has massive ti-”

“What’s that, Sirius?”

“Nothing, Lily my love. It's not too late, you know, for us darling-”

Peter found that after their initial duties, after the happy couple had been kissed and hugged and sent along their way- Lily had kissed him on BOTH cheeks and he was still blushing about it- the groomsmen had naught to do but close down the party in the Leaky Cauldron where they’d had the reception. And, since they were free of Order obligations for one night, that meant drinking heavily. In ways they really hadn’t been able to since the war had started.

Sirius had spent the night joking about how it was his ‘responsibility’ to take home a bridesmaid, but when that joke had turned into Remus reminding him that there’d been three bridesmaids and that meant one for each of them and if he had to flirt with Donna Shacklebolt he would- Sirius had quickly backpedaled, holding Remus’ hand below the table; a tight squeeze of his thigh that they both thought Peter couldn’t see.

Peter had joked that it was alright, he wasn’t exactly interested in Mary Macdonald or Marlene McKinnon. But the truth was, he’d done worse things than flirting with one of Lily’s friends in the name of staving off loneliness. He barely liked girls, as it was, but Donna had been sweet to him and it wasn’t a terrible prospect.

It had been like that for a while, anyway, with Remus and Sirius. They had a flat in Diagon Alley, above some little tea shop, and Peter had visited a couple times- they thought they were so damn clever, but it only had one bedroom. They weren’t fooling anyone.

He’d seen the school-boy smiles, the way Lupin lit up when their eyes met; he’d watched them dance together, only the one and only after Sirius had pestered him to high heavens about it. Sirius’ long fingers sliding down to the small of the wolf’s back; fitting into the spaces of Remus’ lanky figure like he’d always been there.

Friends didn’t hold each other like that. Not where everyone could see.

Peter’s chest got tight and he swallowed down what was left in his glass.

“So that’s when I said, ‘Really, if the Falderoy wing is going to be such an issue for you, I’ll just take it’ and- … Peter? Peter are you listening?”

“I’m sorry, Donna. I… it's just been a busy week, I’m really… tired.” He lied, lamely- pretending he hadn’t just been wistfully staring at his two best friends sharing a dance while will-o-wisp candles floated overhead. Donna, bless her, saw right through that and rolled her eyes.

“Right well. Enjoy going home alone, Pettigrew.”

“Donna- … ah, fuck.” She was already gone, and he rubbed his brow. He was usually better at disguising his intentions, and wasn't used to getting caught like that. But then again, he’d not been too keen on taking her back to his anyway- sounded like an awful lot of work.

What he didn’t realize, as he hunched down even smaller than he was, resting his forehead against the cool, soothing line of his glass, was that they were watching him back.

* * *

“Fuck.” Remus said, unprompted, making Sirius jump; the black haired wizard looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow. “ ‘Fuck’? Right here? I mean, if you insist, Moony, but I think people will stare-”

“Would you- stop taking your clothes off- would you look at Wormtail?”

“I’ve been looking at him all night. Looks quite good; sharp in the dress robes. Tight in the shoulders, almost, and still like a peach you could take a bite out-”

“Merlin, Sirius- not like that.” Alright, maybe it was a little bit like that, but he wasn’t going to admit it out loud. A turn, switching their places so Sirius could look over his shoulder.

“Ohhh.”

* * *

The crowd was thinning; just the last few drunken wedding guests, escorts home being arranged; the staff starting to tidy up the bar. It was time, Peter figured, to get going.

He’d head back to the Order headquarters, the little space there that Dumbledore had arranged for him. It was a ratty single mattress and a spare cubby, but he was rarely there anyway- wouldn’t be long before Dumbledore needed him for something, or he had to go have tea with Deatheaters on the Order’s request, more missions he couldn’t tell anyone about. That was his whole life- carving out a corner for himself to be as small as possible.

If he could sleep, after all. He hadn’t been able to, none of them had, not since all this had started; not since the fighting and the lies and the killing.

He finished the rest of his liquor, feeling solidly sorry for himself. James and Lily would be honeymooning, perfectly happy and perfectly in love. And Sirius and Remus were doing the same, frankly, just more quietly. He wouldn’t have minded it, really, had it just meant- well. That there’d been a little left for him. He was a rat, after all, and rats were good at living on crumbs.

It wasn’t, precisely, that he was jealous. He’d always known he wasn’t the… sort of person someone would fall in love with. Shabby, ratty, short- plump and covered in freckles and with a gap in his teeth and an ugly laugh. Shy and selfish and utterly unremarkable in any way that mattered. No, there wasn’t much there to care about at all. He’d just hoped, after it all, that they meant more than that somehow- that he meant more than that.

It was fine. He’d bury himself in… in his work, and getting orders he only half-understood and staring at Albus Dumbledore’s plans while wrestling with the nagging feeling there was something more at play there. The nagging feeling that people were pawns when Dumbledore wrote about them and-

He was probably drunk. He picked up his scarf and coat from the barkeep, wrapping his scarf around his neck.

With the music and floating lights, he never saw them coming.

* * *

“Oi, Wormy, you heading out?” Sirius clapped an arm around his shoulders, too warm and too familiar. Sensitive as he was, and drunk as he was, it made Peter shrink. Thinking of the times Sirius had touched him and it had meant- well. Something else.

“It’s getting late. Time to turn in, I think.”

“You sure, mate? Because Remus was saying we might invite you back for a nightcap. Y’know, if things with Shacklebolt didn’t go right side up.”

“Ha ha, very funny. No, there was so much work setting this all up- James has run me ragged.” That, at least, wasn’t a lie. Between the planning and decorating and set up; the last minute errand to get a garter, which had been an adventure, and the ice they’d needed, James’ late night visits- he’d been busy. And that was excluding Order business.

“Peter.” Remus, now, his voice surprisingly no nonsense as he came to Peter’s other side. “I think you should come home with us.”

Peter furrowed his brow, turning around full ways so he could give Remus the perplexed look with more effect, not just shoot it over his shoulder. “What’s gotten into you? Toss off.”

The scarred young man wasn’t dissuaded, however, his hand finding Peter’s bicep and applying pointed pressure. There was something fierce, and guilty, and raw behind his eyes that Peter didn’t quite understand; gave him pause, and then they were suddenly a little too close, and he had to look up to see him, and when had the bar gotten so warm? “Come home with us, Pete. Please.”

“It’s just a floo jump away and we’re there.” Sirius was fixing his scarf around his neck and he was flustered and flummoxed. Maybe something had come up? Maybe it was all a cover for something the Order needed of them and they had to be discreet.

Whatever it was, he nodded and buried his freckled face in his scarf, letting the two of them guide him over to the fireplace without protest.

* * *

In retrospect, it was silly of Sirius to put his scarf on because less than five minutes later he was taking it off of him again- only this time in the privacy of their dingy little flat. The floor was crooked but it was warm and dry and glowing street light poured in through the windows.

“So what’s this, then? Something come up with the Order?”

“No. We just, ah-” Sirius and Remus exchanged a look over his head as he took off his jacket, and for once he had no idea what it meant. The silence was tangible, and Peter was suddenly overwhelmed with the notion that he was somehow intruding but- no, that couldn’t be, they’d dragged him back to theirs practically by force…

Then Sirius was headed to the kitchen, getting them drinks, and Peter and Remus ended up on the couch.

It was Remus who finally broke the silence. “I need you to know you have a place with us.”

“What?”

“I should have… there’s a lot I should have done.” Typical Remus, guilty about things he couldn’t even explain. Liquor was heavy in the air. It was clear that Peter had more questions, sitting there in their flat, blue eyes narrowed and brow furrowed, mouth parted in the first breath of confusion.

But talk seemed exhausting.

So instead, Remus just kissed him. Closed the distance easily, caught his plush cheek in the palm of his hand, fingers carding up into blonde curls.

It was one, maybe two, in the morning. Drunk voices carried up from the street below. The sparse room was quiet; nobody had bothered turning the lights on.

And Remus Lupin was kissing him- they’d kissed before, certainly, fucked before- but it had never been like this. Never slow and tender and aching like this. Never like he was afraid he’d broken something precious, like he needed to make amends.

In retrospect, Peter probably should have stopped him; probably should have asked him what he meant, what this meant. Probably should have demanded all those things left unsaid were said. Probably should have asked Remus to banish the shadows already hiding in the back of his mind, to shine light into dark places like he had before.

But he didn’t. It felt so good just to be wanted, even for a moment, that Peter just kissed him back; parting his lips and grabbing at the front of Remus’ shirt. Lips and tongue and a hint of teeth. Both of them trying not to think too hard about it- about any of it.

Peter tasted like sweet liquor and something in Remus clawed to get inside him, the guilt and feeling heightening each sensation. It felt so urgent, like he had to- had to make Peter understand that they’d always wanted him. So he pushed the boy back on the sofa, pressing a thigh between his legs, holding himself up like that. Kissed him again, hungry, biting at his bottom lip before nosing under his jaw like an animal- tracing his mouth over the soft flesh there, the freckles that trailed down his collar.

Scented him there, where it was stronger; the savory, honeyed smell of his skin- the salt and musk and whatever conditioner he’d used. Inhaled deeply, which made Peter laugh. He’d always had sort of an ugly laugh, too sharp, all teeth and breathy- but it had grown on Remus over the years. Moments like this, moments away from the werewolves and the war and the bloodshed, he often caught himself wondering if it might be the last time he heard it.

The man under him let out a soft moan as Lupin bit into his shoulder, shoving his shirt collar out of the way without any pretense of grace; long, rough fingers tangling in honey blonde curls, tugging his head back. Teeth sunk into Peter’s neck and he could taste him- salt and sweat, pack and family and-

Peter rucked his hips up against Remus’ thigh and dragged him out of his own head; the thinner of the pair looking down at him. He looked good, skin flushed across his cheeks and down his neck; the drink and, Remus thought smugly, his fault as well. Still in their wedding finery, white shirt and high-collared vest; the robe tossed into a pile by the door. It clung to Peter in ways it never did on him, the broad shoulders and the soft thickness of his chest and stomach. Like he was a treat ready to unwrap; the muscles in his arms apparent as Remus pushed them over his head.

“You look- top notch, tonight, Peter.”

“That’s a funny thing to say when we’re all dressed the same, innit?” He had a point, but it just- didn’t look the same on Remus. He was too lanky, too skinny, all bones and elbows and ribs. He envied, a little, the sleek grace of Sirius or the pudgy, delectable boy beneath him.

“It’s not- exactly the same. Or need I point out a few obvious differences?”

“Mm. Scars? I can talk without it being either monosyllabic or absolute wank? I am a charming delight and you’re a complete ponce. You’re disgustingly in love with Sirius Black and I’m - London’s most eligible bachelor.” His voice hitched, the joke getting away from him, covering it and looking away before Remus could see.

“You are, rather.” Remus’ mouth was at his neck again, biting into a soft roll of skin in a way that made Peter squirm- partially from pleasure, but partially because it was embarrassing. That coaxed a low growl from Moony and he did it again; harder this time as he held his arms over his head, biting hard enough to bruise as his other hand slid down Peter’s body. He palmed him through his slacks, feeling his hard on straining even through the fabric, and coming as close as he ever did to smirking.

“Don’t look so pleased with yourself.” Peter snipped, though the way he moaned took something of the edge off.

“Do I look pleased?” Remus was always so difficult.

“Yes. You do. It's not impressive to get me going. But then again, I’m not Sirius-”

They both laughed at that.

“You’re right. He gets hard from a stiff breeze.”

“A limp breeze, frankly.”

It was stupid- it was stupid and immature and so natural. Like coming home, after all the wedding and tension and idiocy. Banter that neither James nor Sirius could quite keep up with or had no patience for, depending on the day.

“I plan on being a bit more impressive. Deliberate, even.”

“Oh, by all means, Mr. Lupin.”

Then they were kissing again, heady and hungry. He felt Peter’s hands run down his back, his hips; thumbs pressing into the lines there, the sharp ribs and dips of his spine. He wanted more, wanted skin on skin, to claim him and-

Peter suddenly stopped kissing him and let out a strangled, startled noise. It took a moment for Remus to catch up, spying Peter’s ratty eyes blown wide and following them over his shoulder. Ah.

Sirius was leaning in the doorway with two drinks floating before him, one in hand that he was mid-sip of, eyebrow raised so high it was impressive it hadn’t disappeared behind his hair. It was unclear precisely how long he’d been silently standing there, watching.

“Thought you said drinks, Moony.”

“I did say drinks, but I thought it was obvious I meant-”

“If you mean sex, you usually say sex.”

“If its a problem, I can- I can just go, it's no bother and-”

“No!” Remus and Sirius said in unison. Remus’ hands gripped him tighter, and Peter jumped like he’d been slapped.

“Don’t you dare.” Sirius held his gaze and was already stripping off his robe, unhooking the front of his vest with absolutely unbridled enthusiasm. The drinks levitated to the ground, forgotten. He had that manic, wild look in his eyes that immediately made Peter go weak in the knees- and from the look of it, Remus too.

Black threw his vest to the ground, wrapping his arms around Remus and kissing his neck- but Remus had other plans, sitting up more and dragging Peter with him. “Mmm. No, Pads…” With long, calloused fingers he redirected Sirius to Peter.

Over his shoulder, he drew his boyfriend and his best friend together- he just watched as they looked at each other, as they realized what he was asking for. Peter’s cheeks were bright red, his freckles standing out fiercely against his skin; he couldn’t meet Sirius’ eyes, even though it wasn’t the first time they’d kissed- it wasn’t even the first time they’d done it with Remus watching.

It was Sirius, brazen and shameless as always, who grabbed the back of Peter’s neck and tugged him closer; who claimed his mouth with pleasure and victory in equal parts. Who pressed against Remus’ back, ground against him making heady, vulgar whimpering noises into Peter’s mouth. “I don’t care how we do it.” Sirius said finally. “But we should fuck, I think.”

A slow smile from Remus. How he adored him. “I think we should.” He agreed, leaning back to kiss Black in turn. Peter had seen them kiss before, of course; they did sometimes at parties, as farewells. But that was nothing like this, seeing it up close where he was encouraged to watch. Remus’ long neck stretched back, scars bared to him; his mouth finding Sirius’ full lips, sucking roughly. He was all sharp, demanding; and Sirius melted to it, leaning down so Remus had to chase him, twisted uncomfortably while he still faced Peter.

“Bed.” Remus tugged at Sirius’ shirt, and the man hopped off the couch before offering a hand to Peter. Peter still felt like he was dazed, but he let Sirius take his hand and guide him to the bedroom- let Remus hold his shoulder, reassuring, rubbing little circles into it.

“You can say no at any point, if you don’t want this, or something we do-”

“Our safe word is ‘treacle’ in case you’re wondering.” Sirius added, helpfully, already hopping out of his pants.

“If you want to leave, I mean-”

“No!” Peter protested, too fast, feeling the blush spread all the way to his ears. “I mean- no. I want to- I want this. Honest.”

“Okay.” The scarred man agreed, smiling a bit as he slid his hand over Peter’s cheek; like he could make him feel loved and welcomed and safe through touch alone. “Okay, Peter.” He leaned down, pressing a kiss to his friend’s forehead, his proper name sounding too intimate on Remus’ lips.

The bedroom door closed behind them, and Peter felt his mouth go dry- like he suddenly had too many arms and legs and not a one of them was working properly. Remus was taking off his own high-collared vest, setting it on a chair off to the side; Sirius had already done away with shoes and pants- partially buttoned shirt showing off his tattoos. And there was Peter, standing like a deer (rat?) in the headlights, completely unmoored.

Luckily, Remus was back to him in a moment; and there was an easy sort of confidence to his touch. Peter had said yes, so the rest of this was- just play. Just bodies being together. And for all of his insecurity, Remus knew how bodies worked. Instinct was something he’d never been lacking. His scarred nose brushed Peter’s hair, standing so much taller than him, and his hands reaching between them to undo each clasp. They came undone with promise, extremely slowly as he worked at the vest; hands tracing Peter’s body as he did so. It almost tickled, a thrill; slow and diligent and teasing.

When he reached the bottom of the vest, it was as if clockwork- Sirius slid behind Peter, against the shorter boy’s back, reaching his hands around him and pulling the vest off his shoulders. Sirius’ mouth was on his neck, then, kissing the soft skin and tracing his tongue along the shell of his ear. Remus, painfully fond, smiled at how eager he was; working at the buttons of the shirt now with that same reverence.

“I got a little something… I was going to save it for a special occasion but… tonight feels special.” Sirius purred into his ear, sliding his hands up Peter’s chest, gripping at him like there was something there worth grabbing and it made Peter flush, manhandled like that. In one hand, those long fingers clasped a small red vial- a potion shimmering faintly within.

“Something from Arlington?”

“One and the same.”

“What does it….?”

“It’s for this. C’mon, Wormy, live a little.” And it was so, so hard to say no to Sirius when he entreated like that, lips ghosting along his ear, hands pulling open his shirt. Peter nodded and the black-haired man smirked; popping the vial open with one hand and letting the stopper clatter to the ground. Sirius poured some of the potion on his tongue, a touch viscous as it slid into his mouth, his grey eyes fluttering with pleasure- then he surged forward over Peter’s shoulder, catching Remus’ lips again.

Peter could see their tongues press together, could see the fluid pass from Sirius’ mouth to Remus’; it looked like blood against tongue and teeth, too dark but only barely. Sirius pressed his tongue into Remus’ mouth, making sure he got the full dose; then explored for good measure. The werewolf was just smiling into it, his eyes shut and shuddering as the elixir hit him, his hands on Peter’s arms growing weak.

Their mouths parted with lewd, panting breaths; a trail of saliva still connected them.

Then it was Peter’s turn. Hands grabbed him, turned him around, and he found himself staring into Sirius’ dark grey eyes. The pupils were blown wide, and he smirked like an incubus, all sharp and hungry. He looked at Peter ravenously; like he was something worth wanting. This time, he was slower; putting on a show for Peter as he poured the rest of the potion over his tongue, sticking it out and letting the red liquid drip down, down the corner of his pointed mouth, staining his teeth.

Pettigrew surged up into him, holding onto his shoulders as he lapped at Sirius’ tongue- it was too vulgar, intimate, and Sirius let out a helpless groan as he was caught off guard, as Peter sucked at his tongue before dragging him into a kiss. The potion hit like an immediate high; he could feel the warmth spill through his body, even as he ravaged the gorgeous Pureblood’s mouth.

Remus was pulling off his shirt from behind, and the three of them lingered like that. Remus stripped his own shirt off as well, and Sirius’ fingers were making quick work of his trousers before laughing, cursing, and magicking their clothes off. Which was good, really, because the room was starting to feel too hot; the cool air was welcome against heated skin.

Hands grabbed at Peter, he wasn’t sure who had started them towards the bed but then suddenly there they were. Sirius was looking at him, too intense- grey eyes so hot they were going to burn a hole through him. Sirius let his eyes trail over Peter’s naked form in the dim light of the room; so rarely had Peter allowed it, over the years, and never like this- hot and hungry and in Sirius’ flat.

There was something possessive that roared in Sirius at the idea; the word mine buzzing in his ears as he gripped one of Peter’s thick ankles, pressing kisses up strong calves and soft, dimpled knees; freckles trailing down even this low. Of the three of them, Sirius was the one who’d never doubted his own skin- but that didn’t mean he didn’t hide in it just the same. He knew he was beautiful in the same way a rock knew it was a rock- it just was. But he knew, peering up at his friend from the crook of his divoted knee, that Pete didn’t feel the same. That instead of seeing the luscious expanse of flesh, soft and rich and perfect, that Peter felt too big and too small all at once- pudgy and ratty and awkward. Instead of glowing and silken and just- delicious.

Sirius couldn’t help himself, digging his teeth into the skin of Peter’s thigh, drawing his focus down to him. He lathed his tongue over pale skin so light he could bruise it with lips alone; looking up at Pete over the swell of his stomach with a sly smirk.

He caught Remus’ eyes over Peter’s shoulder and winked at him, as well, before licking his lips- which made both men watching moan. Rather liked that, he thought- having an audience.

Then Remus looked away, pretty brown eyes tinged yellow closing for a moment, a breathless moan; it took Sirius a moment to realize that Peter’s clever fingers had closed around his lover’s cock, stroking him firmly as he leaned into his shoulder. They’d nearly made it to the headboard, Nearly. The pair turned into each other, kissing; and this time it was a filthy thing, all tongue and desire. Peter’s brows were drawn up, as if he wanted it so badly it caused him physical pain; holding Moony’s face with one hand, stroking him with the other.

It was the ferocity of it that caught Remus off-guard. It wasn’t a word he associated with Peter, not almost ever. There was hunger, greed- fear. He could smell it on Peter, and it made him whimper; made his fingers dig into his hip and thigh. Like he could crush them close enough to banish it- like the wolf could claim him and keep him safe and close.

Afterwards, long after he’d gone, the man would remember that you can’t fuck people into understanding truths you can’t say outloud.

But in the moment, goddamnit, he was determined to try.

Fingers curled in dark brown hair, grabbing a fistful of it as he pulled his head back. It made Sirius suck a breath in through his teeth, watching tensely- ready to grab his wand if he needed. The wolf didn’t always approve; a show of dominance that Sirius himself never got away with, Remus snarling and shoving him off before he had a chance to give in. If something jealous twisted in Sirius’ stomach, watching Peter kiss along his sensitive throat, leave dark kiss marks and the outline of his teeth- it was overpowered by the reedy, desperate whimper that came from Remus; his eyes shut, scarred skin bared to Peter; and willing, so willing.

Remus had one thigh draped over Peter’s- all stretched sinew compared to Peter’s plumpness. Radically different, the two of them; but a pretty picture, those thick fingers working Remus’s cock, spreading precum along his length, a pattern of bruises forming at Remus’ neck; and Peter’s golden curls tucked under his chin like he’d always been there. Sirius, of course, not wanting to be forgotten, slid up between Peter’s thighs, feeling Remus’ leg against him as well as he pressed into Peter, dragging his tongue along the hard length of his cock.

It was an impressive thing, thicker than Moony’s, straight and pink and all at attention. Sirius licked from base to tip, only smirking sharply at the startled gasp above him. He’d make Wormtail do more than gasp. Swirled his tongue around the head, tasting the salt and sweat of him, the heady tang of arousal; and let his grey eyes flutter shut, moaning deep in his chest as he swallowed down Peter’s prick, savoring it.

Sirius Black sucked cock like he loved it. Like there was nothing on God’s green earth he’d rather be doing. Black hair streaming over his shoulder, he took inch after inch into his throat; humming at the familiar stretch, the challenge of it; the heavy weight against his tongue. His pierced tongue rubbed against the underside of Peter’s hard on and it made the other boy whimper helplessly.

The fingers that curled in Sirius’ hair weren’t Peter’s though- too long, thin and familiar; the particular way that Moony gathered up those thick black locks, dragging over his scalp until he had a fistful, was burned into his memory. And, using his hair as a grip, he forced Sirius deeper; those grey eyes shot open, looking up at both of them in desperation, seeing Remus smirk down at him- and the noble Black scion just shuddered and his body went lax.

Remus forced his mouth along Pete’s cock, bobbing him up and down and then the full length, holding him in place; more intimate, more vulgar, for who they were and what they were. Gagging noises filled the room; desperate breaths between cock filling his throat. Peter whimpered again, the image of it all overwhelming, the pleasure of being buried in the heat of Sirius’ throat too much; the convulsing around his length. He timed his fist, still wrapped around Remus, with the other man’s pace; he buried his face in Remus’ shoulder when it became too much and he couldn’t look.

“You can come like that, Pete- you know he loves it. No need to be shy. I know all about the two of you. I want to see…” His voice was low, so low, growling against Peter’s blonde curls as he nuzzled into his cheek; coaxing him upward until their eyes could meet.

It was surprisingly intimate, the heat between them- power and control. As intimate as it could be, with a soundtrack of Sirius gagging behind it all.

A little nod of agreement. “Alright, Moony.”

“Look at me.”

Peter swallowed thickly; he was deliciously flushed, all down his throat and chest; freckles standing out against his skin. His mouth was soft and pink, the gap in his front teeth and boyhood softness to his cheeks still there. But the lust in his eyes was heady, and the way his eyes rolled up as Sirius grabbed at his thighs; as he trembled with effort to keep his gaze on Remus- that was intoxicating.

Pressure slid from his cock; between his thighs and then dragged against his entrance and he let out a little yelp that melted into a shuddering moan as Black pushed a finger against his arsehole.

Between Sirius’ throat bobbing over him again and again, Remus’ demanding pace and hard cock throbbing in Peter’s hand, and the shameless way Sirius teased him open, the pain and embarrassment enough of a shock to churn and mix and-

“Moony- oh, Moony, Pads- fuck I’m c-” He didn’t get the sentence out. Ratty, intense blue eyes held Remus’ as long as he could and then he was stuttering and breathless as he came deep in Black’s throat; and Remus was fixed on his face. Brows drawn up, lashes fluttering and eyes rolled up in pleasure. Mouth parted. A cherub, dimple in one cheek- forehead slick with sweat and utterly debauched. … Perhaps not utterly. He still had plans.

Sirius pulled away just enough to get the last stripe or two right on his model-perfect lips. Licking them clean, filthy and gorgeous, looking up at Peter and Remus with his arms spread over Peter’s thighs, looking up at them expectantly. Like a giddy school girl.

It took Lupin a moment to notice, looking down at him finally and laughing out loud. “You think you’ve earned something, have you, Pads?”

Padfoot had the good graces to look taken aback. “Wha- of course I have! I’ve been so good. Wormy, tell him- tell him how good I was.”

Peter was so blissed out it took him a moment to open his eyes, breathing unsteady; he’d forgotten about the handjob and looked mildly concerned about it for a moment.

“Oi- Wormy. Down here. Tell him I did good and deserve a reward.”

His vision finally focused on Sirius; his whole body felt hot and he was… still hard… despite…

“Bloody hell. Yeah… he was alright. You’ve done better, Black.”

“You absolute-”

“The jury’s spoken. Hands and knees, Pads.” The low growl in Remus’ voice was enough to make Sirius slide down to all fours immediately; tossing his hair over his shoulder. Sirius was all lean muscle and hipbones, and he had a sort of grace both Peter and Remus could only dream of- perfectly at ease in himself like some deadly jungle cat. The war had only made him sharper, deadlier. More beautiful.

Peter was endlessly reminded of a firework. That burned its most brightly before it went out.

“I was thinking, Peter-” He wasn’t entirely sure when Moony had gotten behind him, nor when he’d gotten so damned sneaky about things. “-that you’d fuck Sirius, and I’d do you-” A momentary, nervous pause. “-.... If that’s alright, I mean.”

“Alright?” Peter’s voice cracked, like it hadn’t since fourth year. “Yes. Yes please.”

“I don’t care who has me as long as someone does.”

“That’s been a consistent problem with you.”

“Oi- I’ve not fucked anyone new in years. I just like getting speared open- so what do you say, Pete? Been a minute. I’m so fucking wet for you-”

And, as Peter slid his fingers over the pink entrance; slick against his fingers, taking one- then two- trivially.

A cheeky smile was his only answer. “Listen- I have two hands, don’t I?”

“You’re sick.” Lupin, this time.

“Sick implies he can be cured.” Pettigrew, before he moved behind Sirius; spreading his thighs with his knees and pushing him lower. Rubbed his cock against his hole before forcing his way in- that first press was always the best part. Watching his cock get swallowed up, so tight and slick and hot; the drag of it as he tugged back, did it again; as Sirius let out a desperate moan and trembled with the pressure of being filled up, stretched open. Sirius had been waiting so long, had been hard since he’d first seen them kissing, that he was a mess in seconds.

“Merlin, Pete- yes fuck. Don’t tease me, please, I want it.” Didn’t take long for him to shove home, filling him up; high on the way Sirius draped forward for him, the way he begged and pleaded, the way he took it; beautiful thighs spread, tattoos clinging to his tawny skin. Sirius reached back for him, grabbing at his hip and pulling him closer; Peter fucked into him while Remus left hot kisses down his neck, tugged at his nipples; worked first one finger inside of him, then another.

Sensations were blurring together; wasn’t sure when Remus’ fingers slid free. But then it was a cock at his entrance, lifting one of his thighs over Sirius’ hip- which made Sirius grunt in protest- as the other man held his waist, pressing inside of him. More careful than he’d been with Sirius. They all stilled for a moment or two, breathing the same air; the room was impossibly hot, they were dizzy; all connected and flush skin.

“Sirius; on your back.” Peter adjusted, and there was grunting; messy as Sirius complained about having to do all the work; finally falling onto his back and immediately filled up again with Peter’s cock for his trouble- which forced the whining into a desperate moan.

Peter’s weight against his chest, his legs bent up, that thick cock pushed inside of him; he howled, grabbing at Peter who grunted and huffed above him. Remus grabbed thick hips and forced his way home, bent over Peter; and a sort of rough rhythm broke down between them. The sound of moaning; low and absolutely heady filled the air. The slap of skin against skin as Remus set the pace; as he crushed Peter between them, as Sirius grabbed at the both of them; crying out.

“Yes, yes- that’s perfect- Pete you’re so fucking big, tearing me open, fuck, right there-”

“Sure you say that to everyone.” Peter couldn’t resist teasing, an impressive feat buried between the two of them as he was. Pressed between two beautiful, impossible men.

“He doesn’t, actually.” Lupin’s response was dry, but it made Peter laugh and so it was alright.

“ s’all right- he can call me a slag- you’re so good, god, both of you I want- I can feel both of you, Wormy, please- Moony-” Sirius’ cries were getting more and more desperate as they thrust into each other, fucking and writhing. Remus buried his face in Peter’s neck, drinking in the scent of him, of both of them; exactly as he wanted them. Forcing himself into the heat of Peter, feeling the both of them; he wanted to crawl inside of it. He wanted to keep them close, keep them here, never let them leave.

It was Remus who came first, shuddering deep inside of Peter, arms wrapped so tightly around his chest they’d leave bruises that didn’t fade for days. Sirius clenched around Peter’s cock, vision going white as the boy snapped into him again and again; a vicious pace that only the two of them managed.

It wasn’t like that with Remus. Remus never wanted to hurt him.

Peter did. In moments like this, anyway.

Remus fell onto the sheets next to Sirius, watching the two of them; he was spent, his chest was heaving, and he drank it all in. The love of his life getting fucked within an inch of his life by their beautiful, stuttering, nervous companion- beautiful, clever, greedy Peter. Unknowable, sad, silver-tongued Peter. His head whirred as he heard the slap of skin against skin, looked down at the place where their bodies joined; where Peter’s cock speared Sirius open.

And the jealousy he felt was nothing like the wolf. He wanted, more desperately than he’d wanted anything. An ache in his chest that all of this hadn’t filled.

Sirius came suddenly with a gorgeous howling cry, his eyes watering as his vision went white and his whole body tensed and arched into an impossible curve; spurts of come coating his stomach, fists in the sheets. Peter didn’t last much longer; mouth parted but silent as he came deep in Sirius, whole body keyed into it; like there was no one else in the world but Sirius.

He collapsed onto Sirius’ chest, and they lay there for a few moments; breathing heavy.

A calm breath. Sirius’ long, tattooed fingers carding through Peter’s golden curls. They shared a secret moment, a secret laugh- as Peter swiped up some of the spend on toned abs, licking it off his fingers and grinning up at Sirius. A joke that Remus didn’t understand.

One of those moments where he was keenly aware of the vibrant and unknowable inner lives of these boys. These men. Who he’d known for half his life.

He felt for a moment sharply alone. How Peter must feel when he looked at him and Sirius. He’d had a lifetime of being an outsider.

“Peter.” His voice was surprisingly quiet. Sirius looked up at him, upside down as he was, his eyes bright and burning; drawn in as he always was to the gravity well that was Sirius Black.

“Mm?” Remus propped himself up, pressing closer; he cradled Peter’s cheek, brushing to the back of his neck; their foreheads pressed together. Not thinking, for once, about the wolf or his scars or how he didn’t deserve any of this. Peter brought out what was human in him.

“... I want you to take me, Pete.”

The breathless silence was broken by Sirius first. “Are you sure, you never-”

“I’m sure.” The scarred wizard opened his eyes, searching Peter’s face; his expression was scrunched with worry, his nose twitching for just a moment, those blue eyes looking uncertain.

“If that’s… what you want, Moony. How does anyone say no to that?” The ratty boy smirked a little, lightening the mood; Remus laughed and Peter kissed the laugh from his lips.

Remus wanted to stay like that forever.

He wanted, needed, to prove his love- to prove how desperately he wanted Peter, wanted them both. So it was with devotion he pressed his mouth to Peter’s shoulder, down his plush chest and the curve of his plump stomach; with devotion he let Sirius’ slick fingers slide over his entrance and work him open.

There was something delicious about Peter when he’d fucked Sirius; a confidence, a purpose to him that Remus had so rarely seen- only when they were figuring out a way to do something impossible, like becoming animagi or the map or the war. An unstoppable desire and Remus wanted it. He looked up at Peter, sharp panes of his face outlined with scars, both new and old; and Wormtail traced them with fascinated fingers. He willed it; willed Peter to look at him and realize how much they needed him. Pete loved them, he knew he did, he just had to get him closer. He wanted him closer. Wanted to climb on top of him and take him inside him-

So he did. He held him and forced himself down on Peter’s cock, taking inch after inch; spearing himself open in silence; a deep growl behind clenched teeth.

“Breathe, Moony.” Peter reminded him, and he relaxed into those thick, soft hands; touching Peter’s body. For once, all of them high and fucked out of their minds, Peter wasn’t shy- he was raw and copper. He was livewire. He was impossible, unknowable, so far away even when he was right there, even when he was inside of him-

“Fuck!” Lupin forced himself down, rode Peter with hot, cruel drags of his body and held his eyes- challenging him. When Wormtail grabbed his hair, like he had earlier; when he buried his face in his neck, hoisting his hips with one arm; it felt good. Perfect. The wolf didn’t roar, didn’t protest- he could have this, take this; he wanted to be so close he could never get the smell of him off his skin.

“Sirius. Sirius fuck me.”

“Remus-”

“Both. Please. I want it.”

He could feel them make eye contact over his shoulder. Sirius with his fierce, worried dark eyes; painfully aroused but uncertain, his cock hard in his hand.

It was Peter who leveled him with a gaze.

“You heard him, Sirius. He says he can take it then he can. Come here.” Remus adored him.

Sirius didn’t think to argue.

He felt his lover against his back, felt more slick fill his tight passage; and he knew that this was what he wanted. What he’d wanted when he’d first seen Peter at the bar, when his heart had broken a lifetime ago, an hour ago- he didn’t know how long they’d been in this bedroom anymore.

Sirius held him like he was something precious and pushed inside of him with tender reverence; ghosts of kisses over his scarred white shoulder blades as Peter held him perfectly, painfully still.

The stretch was brutal- it made his vision turn white. Pain that wasn’t quite pleasure, pain that was a challenge. But Remus Lupin had met pain as a boy and it didn’t frighten him any longer.

Not when Peter’s eyes were burning like that, so blue and hungry. Whatever he wanted.

The golden-haired boy forced him down on the both of them; pushed Remus to his limits, filled him with both their cocks. Speared between them, pinned there; spread to his limit as he trembled and shuddered, clinging to them both. They could feel each other’s cocks inside his body, pressed together so hard it almost hurt; the slow rocking motions that Peter guided them through coaxing cries and desperate grunts free. The slick drag, the burn of it, filthy noises on the air.

Harder, then, faster- Moony raised and lowered over them; incapable of resisting, of coherent thought; clinging to the two of them- his people, his pack, his family. Keeping them so close they were under his skin, crawling under teeth and bone and viscera; he dug his fingers into Peter, Sirius’ burning warmth behind him, both of their breaths on his neck, their mouths on his skin, their cocks inside him. They held each other like that, a vulgar mockery of a hug, until the friction, the drag of skin against skin, of Remus’ greedy body hot and tight and slick around them, became too much.

“Let me keep this.” Repeated it under his breath like a prayer, noise lost in cries and curses from the others- Sirius growled into his spine as he came; but Peter was utterly voiceless. Force of it punching through his teeth, making his eyes water.

After that, it was blurry; who fucked who, who came when, what happened next.

* * *

They were a sticky, filthy mess.

Remus pressed his head to Peter’s chest. Someone scoured them, the room smelling faintly of juniper, and then Sirius was beside them. Curled up together. The three of them.

In their cozy little flat. Maybe, Remus thought, they should buy a third pillow.

But these things couldn’t last.

And when they woke in the morning, Peter had gone.

Too little, too late.


End file.
